Dare 2
by George Stark II
Summary: Another version of my earlier story, Dare. This version does contain slash because I just couldn't resist. Not into slash? Read my other version.


Dare

Story Summary: Takes place during/at the end of 6.16 "Lockdown." What Thirteen should have dared Wilson to do instead of that silly request she made. Slight unimportant 6.16 spoiler. This version does contain slash, because I think I did it right. If you don't like slash, read my other version.

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of the characters. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this on fanfiction, you'd be watching it on TV.

"Truth."

"You say you're not dating anyone now. Does that mean you were recently or you soon will be?"

He shifted in his chair, avoiding her eye.

"So you'll talk about your sex life but not your love life?"

Wilson didn't answer. She surveyed him across the little wooden table. "All right, dare then."

"No nudity," he interjected quickly, knowing this was entirely unfair as the dare he'd assigned her earlier involved plenty of nudity. However, she agreed.

"No nudity...on this one." She smiled. She knew what she wanted to ask him, but would she dare to say it? Of course she would. "You have to kiss House. For three seconds, or until he pulls away. On the lips."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," he responded. "Just because you're bisexual doesn't mean we all are."

"You have to, I agreed to show my breasts to Taub."

"Fine, you're off the hook. Game's over."

"No, it's not," she insisted, managing to catch his eye again. "It's the rules of the game. You have to. You're honor-bound."

"I'm not doing it."

"Fine." She didn't have a reason to be upset, not really. It was just a stupid game, and now she didn't have to take off any of her clothes. But the principle irritated her a bit, and Wilson felt bad. Now she was the one avoiding his eye. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she was staring at the floor. Of course, his request had been much more reasonable than hers. What did she risk by flashing Taub? Nothing. What did he risk by kissing House? Everything. Then again, he'd refused to answer her question, and she had the right to request anything she wanted, as per the rules of the game. What a stupid game.

"All right, I swear I'll kiss House. Truth or dare?"

She smirked. That was too easy. "I told you I'm the queen. Truth."

They both played it safe until the voice came over the intercom again, announcing the end of the lockdown. They left the cafeteria together. "You know it doesn't have to be tonight," he reminded her as the elevator door opened and House stepped out.

"Of course not. The longer you put it off, the more time you'll get to spend anticipating it." She smirked again as Wilson grimaced.

"Hey, House," he shouted across the lobby.

Thirteen watched as he strode across the floor, gripped House's arms, and planted one on him. She counted the seconds in her head, one...two...three...until Wilson pulled back. Maybe if she'd only said for half a second, House might be speechless, but three seconds was plenty of time for him to go through the possible reasons in his head. One, Wilson's gay and in love with me. Two, Wilson lost a bet. Three, he's doing it on a dare. Four, someone's paying him a lot of money. Reason one is out, reasons two and three are most likely.

Wilson counted the seconds too. One...this isn't romantic at all. Our lips aren't moving or anything. There's no chemistry here. Thank God. Two...this is a little uncomfortable. My lips are too dry. He stuck his tongue out quickly, just wetting his lips. Of course, his tongue came into contact with House's lips, too, just for half a second. Three...I never imagined them to be so soft. Who'd have thought he'd have such soft lips?

And finally he pulled back.

"Why Wilson," House said at last, smirking at him. "I never knew you felt this way."

"Yes, House," Wilson said, rolling his eyes. "I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I'm desperately in love with you. You're my world. Won't you please, please, make love to me this night and every night until the end of time?"

House scoffed. "Not if you're gonna kiss like that."

"You mean my attempt to woo you has failed? How devastating. Just me and my hand tonight, I guess."

"That's all right, Wilson. Because it's you, I'll give you another chance. But you'll have to use more tongue this time."

"House, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the offer, but I'm gonna have to pass. Thirteen only dared me to kiss you once, and I paid my due."

"Oh, so that didn't count as a real kiss. That's a relief. I thought I was going to have to spend the rest of my life with a lousy kisser."

There was a glint in his eyes, a glint Wilson had never seen before. Wilson thought he'd seen all of House's glints, but this one was new to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're really going to force me to play State the Obvious. I'm waiting for you to give me our real first kiss."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it's the only way you'll be getting any tonight."

"I don't want to get any, not from you."

"Sure you do."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You see, Jimmy," House began in a very patient voice, "you almost had me fooled. You almost convinced me that it was some prank kiss just to screw with me, or to satisfy some little bet, but then you slipped. Or, rather, your tongue slipped. You want me. You wanted me too much to keep it in your mouth. Your once chance of kissing me, with a ready-made excuse, and you just couldn't resist taking it just a tiny bit further. I understand completely. I mean, I am irresistible." He batted his eyelashes at Wilson.

Wilson looked at him for a long moment. "I'm not kissing you again, House," he said finally. "Once was plenty."

"Fine," House sighed with mock disappointment. He looked down at the ground for a moment, then met Wilson's eyes again.

Wilson felt something on his chest, and he realized House was fingering his tie. "What?"

"Did you know that this is my least least favorite of your ties?"

Only House would say least least favorite to mean favorite. Wilson guessed that when it came to his ties, favorite was too strong a word for House.

"Why is that?"

"Because I get to do this." And he grabbed Wilson's tie and pulled him to him, pressing their lips together. Wilson felt House's tongue enter his mouth, wet and soft, licking. He felt back with his own tongue, felt the soft lips again. House pulled his tongue back and nipped Wilson's bottom lip, and Wilson heard a soft moan escape him. His hands were gripping House's collar as he flicked his tongue through House's mouth, and somewhere he felt House's fingers playing with his hair. He leaned into him, pressing their bodies together, and when House pulled back for a moment Wilson froze, but false alarm, House was just moving his lips from Wilson's mouth to his throat. He licked, and Wilson felt goosebumps cover his skin. He nipped again, and Wilson moaned again, louder this time. He realized he was sweating, and his knuckles were white from gripping House's shirt. House pressed his lips to Wilson's one more time, and Wilson tilted his head back. His brain was reeling. House pulled back a fraction of an inch, and then kissed Wilson once more, softly. He let go of the back of Wilson's neck and Wilson slowly let go of his shirt. They looked at each other, practically panting.

"Now," House said, smoothing Wilson's tie down the front of his shirt. "that was an acceptable first kiss."


End file.
